fanon_galaxy_funhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Stjernetåker TV
Stjernetåker TV (literally "Nebulae TV" in Norwegian) is a Norwegian/Japanese/New Zealander TV channel for penguins of all ages. It has four blocks for pookies, middles, biggies and adults so everyone has something to watch. The channel debuted January 29, 2013 in Norway, May 7, 2013 in Japan, July 27, 2013 in New Zealand, and August 30, 2013 in Club Penguin, Fandom City, and other places in Club Penguin. Blocks Hoshi Kinboshi The early morning block for penguins aged 1-7, lasting from 5:00am to 11:00am. It contains mainly animated and educational programs, but sometimes movies are aired. It's most popular program is Teddy Town. At 11:50am, when the block comes to an end, Hoshi Kinboshi's mascot, Iris will jump out of a box on the corner of the screen. Iris will pause the show/movie that is playing (if their is one), and she will say "Hey pookies! I'm sorry, but Hoshi Kinboshi will be coming to an end soon. You can still watch the shows ahead! See you tomorrow!" and she waves, then fades away. Otomeza Otomeza is the morning block, aimed at usually all ages, and airs from 9:00am to 12:00pm. This block has shows of all genres - Anime, live-action, it all has it so everyone has something to watch. This block's subject matter gets a bit dark at 3:00pm, with mild violence programs and movies added in. At 3:10pm, most pookie and middle-friendly shows and films will end, but every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, they will still be in, incase your pookie or middle wakes up and wants to watch television. At 3:30pm, half an hour before Biggy Baloa begins it's run, the show playing will pause, and a teal box will appear with big, bold white text in a faded black box saying "Warning: If you have younger children that are near the TV, switch the channel or send them out of the room. Pookie/younger middle-friendly shows will end in 30 minutes.". Then, the show playing will begin. At 3:58pm, a second warning will appear, just before the Hoshi Kinboshi mascot and the Otomeza mascot Serene will say their goodbyes for the day. This time, the warning is more dark and distorted. Static then takes place in the teal background, and this time the warning says "FINAL WARNING - POOKIE/YOUNGER MIDDLE-FRIENDLY SHOWS ARE ABOUT TO END.". Biggy Baloa Biggy Baloa is the afternoon block, airing from 4:00pm to 9:00pm. It is aimed at teenagers aged between 14-19. Due to all restrictions ending, make sure your pookies/middles are away from the TV before watching Stjernetåker TV after 4:00pm. Swearing and inappropriate content will be blocked until 4:30pm, where all restrictions are dropped from the schedule, and majorly inappropriate content will begin. Unlike Hoshi Kinboshi and Otomeza, this block does not have mascots. Adarutokurabu Adarutokurabu is the late night block, airing from 9:00pm to 5:00pm. All programs aired are aimed towards adults aged 20+. Most of it's programs are rated TV-14 or TV-MA, and usually contain mild language, violence, nudity, gore, and/or mature humor/references. Adults usually watch this late at night when their pookies are away, or if they're bored. Programs Hoshi Kinboshi *Teddy Town *Bunny Barn